But He Needs Me
by Julzi
Summary: What happens when you meet Cody Rhodes u start talking but wake up the next morning lying next to John Cena? Then u realize that John needs you. He needs u in more ways then u could ever dream. But Cody is still pursuing u and you want someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mary awoke to her head pounding and as she squinted her eyes open her surroundings became very unfamiliar. Her ears caught the sound of soft breathing behind her and that's when she realized that under the cover she was bare ass naked. This had never happened to her before and she started to wonder how one such as herself would wind up in this predicament.

The bed moved slightly and she felt strong arms fall around her pulling her closer to him. His breathing was closer as he nuzzled into the back of her neck. Mary yearned to know what she missed when suddenly he spoke and startled her out of her thoughts.

"Good morning," he said kissing the side of her neck softly.

That voice. It couldn't be? Could it?

"Cat got your tongue?"

She turned towards the man just to make sure that her ears weren't deceiving her, but they weren't. The man who held her in his arms was John Cena. "Uh, John," she paused and he looked her deeply into her eyes pushing a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"What Mary?"

She was a little taken aback at the use of her name. "How drunk was I?'

He laughed. "You weren't drinking."

A confused look came over her face. "I wasn't? Then why is my head pounding and I don't remember how we ended up _like this_."

He pulled away slightly and really looked at her. "What? What do you mean that you don't remember?"

"The last thing I remember is being at the restaurant with…Cody," she sighed.

"Am I missing something?"

"Well, I can't prove it but Cody was trying to get me to go back to the hotel with him."

"And you think he drugged you?"

"I don't remember talking to you at the restaurant or how we got back here."

"None of it? We talked for hours before we slept together. You were so sweet and you listened. I've never met anyone like you and it means nothing."

She felt terrible as she ran her finger down his cheek and tilted his head up so their eyes met again. "Kiss me. Let me relive last night." He engulfed his lips with hers and she let him take her because in her heart she knew that he needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When she woke up a few hours later she was alone in the bed. Stretching she got up and grabbed her head. It ached but she forced herself to get up anyway. Walking to the window she realized she was on his tour bus and that he must've been inside the arena. Getting dressed, she grabbed her cigarettes and walked out of the room. A man sat on the couch watching tv. He told her he was waiting for her to wake up and that he was John's bus driver. His name was jack and he told her that she was able to come and go as she pleased. Also that she had access to everything on the bus.

Mary excused herself from the bus to smoke. It was Monday so she wasn't going to have to worry about Cody being around. That was when she felt those same muscular arms around her that she did this morning. She found herself leaning back into him as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey, sweetie," he said.

"Hey," she said surprised by her action.

"You alright?"

She turned to face him as she took a drag of her cigarette. "You know I don't remember last night," he nodded, "but last I checked you were married."

John kissed her forehead. "Separated and I know you aren't or will ever be a rat. You made that perfectly clear last night."

"Okay, that's it then," she said taking the last drag of her cigarette and throwing it down.

"You need more don't you?"

"Cigs? Yeah."

"I'll send Jack to get you a few packs."

"John, its okay you don't have to do that."

"Mary, its okay, I want to."

"Fine," she said quietly looking at the ground.

He pulled her close to him and tilted her chin up. He kissed her lips softly. "You don't have to worry about anything anymore."

She laid her head on his chest. Was this really what she wanted? She wasn't the type to use people. It felt awkward but something with John was off…she could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night they sat silently on the bus. John was deep in thought and Mary was unsure of what she should do, but she pushed herself and moved closer to him. "John," he looked up at her, "talk to me."

"I don't know where to begin," he said quietly.

"Where ever you want to."

He looked down at her hand in his and he squeezed her hand softly, letting out a long sigh as he did. John poured out his heart. Everything that was bothering him from being expected to be perfect to holding his reputation for the WWE fans. As she pulled him close to her, he cried into her shoulder. Poor John, he couldn't keep up the tough guy image, it was tearing him up inside.

He pulled away from her quickly trying to hide his tears. She pulled him back to her and kissed his tears and then his lips. John deepened the kiss, their tongues circling each others. His hands beginning to grope her and soon he was helping her with her shirt over her head. He looked into her eyes as he reached back undid her bra. His lips crashed into hers again as he pulled and tugged at her nipples and she couldn't help but moan into his mouth. Reaching down she rubbed his growing erection through his shorts.

Pulling away from her suddenly he stood up, grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the bathroom. They stripped their clothes quickly as John turned on the shower and kissed again as they climbed into the steamy hot water. He moved his mouth to her neck and sucked on it roughly then down to her breasts where he did the same to each nipple. He then kissed down her bully to her pussy licking and sucking her clit until she felt herself reach her orgasm as her hands pushed his head further into her.

Standing back up he kissed her deeply again as he pushed her up against the wall. He picked her leg up and thrust himself inside of her as he picked up her other leg. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust himself in and out of her. Her screams echoed in the small bathroom. His grunts and moans became louder each time she did.

"I'm going to cum," she said their eyes connecting.

"Come with me," he said breathlessly as he rammed in and out of her a few more times and she started cumming first as she screamed out his name. John came as she screamed out moaning with her.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes both breathing heavily before he slowly lowered her back to her feet. Mary looked up into his eyes and he kissed her softly.

"Thank you," he said wrapping his arms around her as they stood underneath the water.

Mary placed her finger on his lips and shook her head. "Don't thank me. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to and don't worry what ever is said to me will be safe."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her close to him. Why'd she have to be so perfect?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day John and Mary made their way to the Smackdown tapings. It wasn't long before Cody spotted her. He tried talking to her again but she kept brushing him off. She was ignoring him so well that she didn't even know what he was saying as she took a puff of her cigarette and watch John as he approached them. He must of realized what the situation was he got closer but before he could say anything, Cody stopped mid sentence talking to her to confront him.

"Can't you see I am having a conversation here," Cody said putting his hand on his hip.

John put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her too him. "A conversation with _MY _girl." He said emphasizing the word my.

"Yours?" Cody looked off in distance like he was trying to figure something out. "It was you!" he said looking at John. "You took her the other night."

"Then you did drug her?" John setting go of her she could feel the anger in him rising.

"I-You can't prove anything!" he said matter of factly as he turned and walked away. Since he was paying no mind he didn't realized that he was going to walk right into Ted DiBiase Jr. Cody feel flat on his ass and Mary couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Watch where you are going, Ted." He said with a grunt as he picked himself up and walked away.

"You're okay?" John asked her looking at her concerned.

"I'm fine," she with half a smile.

"I'll be back. I think I need to go have a little talk with Cody." He said to her as he looked up at Ted. "Do me a favor can you make sure she is okay?"

"Yeah, but what is going on?"

"Mary can tell you if she wants to. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She watched John walk away and then looked at Ted. He was smiling at her as he stuck out his hand. "Ted DiBiase, Jr. nice to meet you."

"Mary Stevens. Nice to meet you as well," She couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Want to fill me in on what is going on?" He asked her curiously as she shook his hand and he let go of it.

"Well, it seems Mr. Rhodes tried to drug me to go back to the hotel with him the other night and instead I ended up with John."

"Cody what?" He was shocked.

"Yeah, it was nice of him, wasn't it?"

"Come inside and talk to me. We'll go to catering, get something to eat and chat."

"Sounds like a good idea," she said smiling at him as she followed him to the catering area.

John left them alone for hours. They talked, they laughed and it was like they had known each other for years. John had taken care of Cody but he hadn't told her anything about what had happened. Except that night when she was with John she realized that she would of rather of been with Ted. John needed her but she knew inside that she would never love him. She wouldn't see Ted until next Tuesday again so she was hoping that she would forget all about him but everytime she closed her eyes all she could see was him smiling at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're too sweet," Mary said smiling at John as he kissed her cheek.

"Me? Sweet?" He laughed. "Wow. No one has ever called me that before."

"Well, to me you are," she said as she poked his nose still smiling.

His cheeks pinked slightly, as he blushed. "Well, thanks, Mary."

"You know you are cute when you blush too." He lowered his head because he didn't want her to see him blushing redder and she tilted his head up so their eyes were connecting. She looked deeply into his eyes, "Maybe someone should have told you that a long time ago." Smiling wider she kissed his lips deeply and he returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and they lay down together on the bed.

He kissed her forehead. "I know we don't really know each other but I honestly don't know what I would do with out you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that," she said pulling away and smiling at him.

John kissed her lips softly. "I hope not." He said pulling her back to him. "Let's go back in the building."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good thanks to you," he said getting up and pulling her with him. He held her hand as they walked off the bus back into the arena.

As they walked through the door she immediately so Ted and he looked up and saw her there. A smile broke out across his face towards her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Mary!" he said overly excited as he made his way over to them. John didn't seem to notice.

John kissed her cheek. "Have, babe, I'll see you in a bit." She didn't have time to watch him go when Ted was grabbing her hand and bringing her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" She asked confused.

"Figured we could just talk and chill like we did last time."

She couldn't help but giggle. "If you insist," She said following close behind.

They talked until he had to go out for her match. She sat at the table daydreaming about Ted when John walked up and broke her out her trance. He kissed her cheek and she jumped.

"I'm sorry, babe, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, It's alright," she said getting up and hugging him. Pulling away she looked up at him, smiled and he smiled back.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How do you feel about me?" John asked her as she lay in his arms in the bed on tour bus.

Honestly, she had no idea how to answer. "I've only known you a few days."

"I know but still." He pulled her closer to him.

"How do you feel about me?" She redirected the question at him.

"Well, let's see. I know we get along great. I trust you. You make me laugh." He kissed her forehead. "I don't think I want to ever let you go."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"You don't want to go? Do you?" She responded by kissing him deeply and when she pulled away he smiled. "I think I'll take that as a no."

Mary pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She licked his neck and he moaned slightly so she began to lick further down his chest. As she did she reached down and stroked his cock. That was when she realized how much she really excited this man because he was already almost fully erect. She squeezed his dick as she stroked him then licked back up and bit his neck making him moan loudly.

She pushed his hard cock inside her already wet pussy and began to ride him. He gripped her tits roughly and squeezed her nipples. Her fingernails gripped into his chest as she rode him faster.

"You want me to come so soon," he said looking up at her.

"I want you to come with me all night long," she said licking her lips as she leaned down and devoured his lips with hers.

They moaned into each others mouths as he helped her moved faster on him. A few more minutes when by and she clenched his cock with her pussy and they both came at the same time. She rode her orgasm out on him as they both yelled out their pleasure. He was surprised as they both were still breathless as she climbed off of him and got down in between his legs inhaling his throbbing dick. Sucking both of their juices off of it but she wasn't trying to get every last drop of cum, she didn't stop sucking. When she deep throated him that was when he knew she wanted him to cum again.

"God, Mary," he moaned to her. She pulled his dick out of her mouth and licked it. She licked it all the way down to his balls where she took them in her mouth and sucked on it while she stroked his throbbing erection. "You want me to cum again, don't you?"

Again she made no response except to lick back up and put him back in her mouth. She tugged his balls as she sucked him faster and faster until he came in her mouth. Swallowing every last drop she smiled up at him as she licked the tip.

"My god woman, no one and I mean no one has ever had me like this."

"You like me being in control," she asked him.

"Fuck yeah," he said.

Her smiled turned into a grin as she pushed herself up him dragging her wet pussy over his abs, over his chest and placing it on his chest. "Then eat me," she said pushing it into his face. He obliged and sucked and licked at her pussy. She played with her tits as he ate her out making her cum twice and she yelled out each time.

When she was finally done playing with him, she lay down next to him and nuzzled into his neck. "I think you wore me out," he said almost at a whisper.

"There is a lot more where that came from," she said smiling widely to herself. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." For now she thought to herself as they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
